1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new perfume compositions, each assigned to two different potential scent carriers (partners).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of scents of different provenience are known from the state of the art; these scents have been and will be used to have a positive influence on the presumably inadequate natural body odor by means of more or less pleasant smelling essential oils, perfumes or soaps. In recent years, it has become known that genetic factors may be responsible for an individual's natural body odor and thus also for his or her attractiveness to other partners. Specific studies on volunteers (Am. J. Hum. Genet. 61, 505–51 (1997)) have shown that the choice of partners might be influenced by odors by way of polymorphic genes of the major histocompatibility complex ((MHC=major histocompatibility complex; HLA=human leukocyte antigen)). HLA genes are in a range of approximately 4 million base pairs (bp) on human chromosome 6. So far attempts to make an unambiguous olfactory assignment of molecules to the development of a specific individual odor have not been successful. However, there are signs that MHC molecules play a causal role in the creation of a specific individual odor profile (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94, 2210–2214, 1997; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96, 1522–1525, 1999).